


Sir

by somedayoneday



Series: Switchverse [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Caning, Dom!Brian, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sub!John, Voyeurism, switch!roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayoneday/pseuds/somedayoneday
Summary: John and Brian are slowly welcoming someone new into their relationship, and that inevitably means making some adjustments...[[AU in which Brian and John are in a pre-established D/s relationship that Roger is gradually being ingratiated into]]





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a teaser for a longer series I'm planning on writing, so a lot of context is left for the reader to infer. Just go with the flow of it ;)

“Sir.”

The word was sighed, lovely and soft, John’s breath warm and foggy against Brian’s stomach. It was obvious that John was still drifting, but pleasantly so, nuzzling close to Brian but too loose-limbed and dazed to shift up far enough to put his head on Brian’s shoulder.

This was nice though, Brian thought. Like this, he could just gently stroke John’s hair without much effort at all, and it did admittedly spark some small fire in him to see John  _lower –_ to see him beautiful and submissive and soaking up every ounce of attention Brian had to give him.

Brian brushed a few strands of curling, damp hair away from John’s face, and felt John shiver a little against him.

“We’ll have a bath in a minute,” Brian murmured, and if he didn’t know better, it would seem like John – with his gaze not meeting Brian’s – wasn’t paying attention.

But Brian did know better.

John gave a little, almost imperceptible nod, and Brian went back to petting his hair gently, and smiled.

——————————————————————————

“Sir!”

The word was gasped out, hoarse and frantic, and Brian reacted quickly, hand slipping away from John’s cock to rest firmly on his hip. Predictably, even though he’d been the one to warn Brian in the first place, John gave a wretched, mournful little sob as his impending orgasm was stolen away from him, hips attempting to buck up and held neatly in place by Brian’s hand.

John probably wouldn’t manage to hold off the next time, even if he did warn Brian quickly enough. Brian could see it in the frantic quiver of his thighs, and in the almost painful-looking hue of John’s erection, and the way John was far down enough not to even bother stifling the pitiful hints of noise that slipped out between ragged breaths as he tried to calm down again.

“Very good,” Brian said, and just the sound of his voice was enough to send a fresh shudder through John’s body.

Oh, he was so far gone. Brian would have to be careful not to push too far.

“Tell me what you want, John,” he said, keeping his voice soft and low, and rubbing his thumb in tight little circles over the jut of John’s hip.

John’s initial reply was mumbled and hard to understand, but all it took was a little tap to his thigh – a gentle reminder – for him to repeat himself, nice and clear for Brian.

“I want to be good for you, sir.”

Brian ran the knuckle of one bent finger slowly up the underside of John’s flushed cock, and John’s whole body hitched forward, the movement accompanied by a wet and desperate sound that seemed to have been dragged up from John’s core.

“Even if being good means not coming tonight?” Brian asked, and John nodded frantically – even as his hips rocked against the restraint of Brian’s hand and even as he practically vibrated with need.

Behind him, sat a few feet away from the bed, Brian heard Roger utter a low, awed: “Fuck…”

And Brian felt a burning, almost overwhelming pride in his chest.

—————————————————————————————————–

“ _Sir…”_

Brian startled a little at the word, because he hadn’t been expecting to hear it.

His first instinct was that something was wrong. Roger was leading the scene tonight, with Brian just observing – keeping an eye to make sure nothing went too far, and Roger didn’t get overzealous – but everything seemed fine.

John was on his hands and knees – mainly on his knees by this point, actually, head cradled against his forearms and lovely, pink-striped arse raised up in the air, ready for the next strike of the cane Roger held. Of course, there was always some risk inherent in using the cane, but Roger had done everything right thus far, and none of the welts looked very bad at all – definitely nothing John couldn’t handle – and John seemed to be enjoying himself… So why had John asked for him in the middle of a scene with Roger?

It finally dawned on Brian that John hadn’t been asking for him at all. John had been asking for – or rather,  _moaning_  for –  _Roger._

Roger had apparently figured it out about ten seconds before Brian, because he was glancing back at Brian now, looking almost guilty. Brian didn’t know how to feel. Of course, Roger was part of their relationship, but some possessive little part of Brian felt firmly that  _that word_ was between him and John. Some unique indicator of their relationship. The thought of sharing it wrenched at something delicate inside of him, and Brian pursed his lips.

He gave Roger a tight nod. Better carry on, because John was starting to shift almost nervously in his position, and the last thing they wanted right now was for John to drop from suddenly being ignored mid-scene with no obvious reason or explanation.

Brian didn’t watch the cane come down again, but he certainly heard the sound of it, sharp and softened only by the accompanying, hitched moan from John.

Wordless, this time.

Still, Brian spent the rest of the scene tense, and only half-paying attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Two important points:
> 
> 1) Final chapter of W&T is basically finished, I just need to wrap up some smut that I'm having a hard time with. Should be posted by the end of the week, so I thought I'd give y'all something to read in the meantime.
> 
> 2) My current plan is to write this 'verse as a series of shorter fic, not necessarily in chronological order. So I suppose this lil one shot is just to gauge how interested people are in reading / finding out more ;) Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> As always, kudos / comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
